Right on time
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: Gaara is leaving Konoha, and Sakura doesn't care. She is convinced that after breaking his heart, he wouldn't want to ever see her again. But, when she thinks otherwise, will she get there in time to tell him? The count down on love begins. Songfic, 1shot


**Here is a quick one shot that I decided to write. This idea came to my head out of no where. Yes, this is a song fic. You no likie? Then don't read. Hope you like it! :)**

Sakura's P.O.V

Gaara has been in Konoha for 6 months, but his journey has ended. He is leaving today to go back to Suna. The Rookie Nine, and Gai's team will all be at the Konoha's gates to say goodbye to him as he leaves. But, I however, am choosing not to attend. Yes, I _chose _not to see Gaara as he takes his last step out of this village. Of course, you may ask me why. Well a couple months into his visit, he asked me out. I...rejected. Mind you, I am not mad for him for this reason, because I am the one who rejected. But, something in my gut, is telling me I don't deserve him. He is way to good for me. I look at the clock. it is 5:30, Gaara is destined to leave at 6:00. I sigh, as I sit on the couch, wondering if this decision is worth it. I mentally shake myself. Of course it is! I mean, I avoided him all this time, (after I rejected him that is) and I am sure he wouldn't want to see me after all the pain I inflicted on him. I mean, it isn't like I wanted to hurt him. Although, I can say, that I will take up all the blame, for any crankiness he may have today. It was bound to happen. He is way to good for me. I keep arguing with myself when I look over at the clock to see it is 5:50 already. "Goodbye Gaara." I whisper to no one in particular. All of a sudden, Naruto barges in my door. I instantly jump up, and on instinct fall into my fighting stance. When I realize it was only Naruto, I calmed down.

"What do you want?" I say harshly. I had an idea of what he was there for, and guess what? My guess appeared to be correct. "Why aren't you coming to see Gaara?" I instantly jump back at him. "Why aren't you?" He breathes out heavily. "I already said my goodbye to him, I rushed down here to get you." "I don't want to say goodbye!" I yelled. "Is it because you rejected him?" I silenced and looked down. "He's to good for me." Was all I said. "Sakura, no one is to good for you, you are the best kunoichi in my mind. Better yet, even in Gaara's head!" I look up giving him a chance to speak his peace. "You have no idea what effect you have on him do you?" I don't reply, but silently signal him to continue his rant. "Whenever he sees you sad, he asks me who did it, so he can beat the person senseless who did it! He speaks nothing but good things about you." "But Naruto! I don't want to hurt him." "What do you think you did?" I gasp to myself realizing everything. Naruto...he was...right. For an idiot, Naruto could be smart sometimes.

I look over to the clock and its 5:55 already. I jump and rush out the door, while Naruto chants me on. "Go get him Sakura!"

**I had a change of heart  
But don't know where to start  
What I'm about to say may surprise you  
But now I see it clear, life ain't always fair, oh  
What can you do, when you don't wanna hurt him  
Cause you don't deserve him and theres no other way, yeah yeah  
**

I run as fast as I can, not caring about how my breath is quickly slipping from my grip. I take a look at my watch and it's 5:57 already. I take that as a challenge, and run even faster. '_Please Gaara, wait for me.' _I think about how if I don't get there in time, Gaara will be gone, and I will have lost the only chance for love in my life. The thoughts of having him leaving, make me cry. "GAARA!" I scream, trying with all my will to run faster.

**I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you**

Then thoughts, of how if he did happen to leave, just within my arrival, I would be alone. I wouldn't be able to take that. I look down at my clock. 5:58. More tears fly from my eyes and I scream his name again. "Gaara! Please don't leave yet!" (A/N: In this story Gaara is going to use his Sand Teleportation to get to Suna fast. So when he leaves, its over.)

**And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah  
**

While running, I think about how this is all my fault. The hurt he is probably feeling right now. If I would have been a good sport and came earlier this wouldn't be a problem. Or even, if I would have accepted his request to be more than friends, then my legs wouldn't be hurting, and...neither would his heart. The tears are uncontrollable now, they are falling left from right. I didn't mean for any of this to happen.

**Don't know what to say  
Guess I'll take the blame  
Eventually it was bound to happen  
I know you played your part  
I ain't trying to make it hard  
But it's the right thing to do  
**

Then guilt starts to hit me, maybe after all I have put him through, maybe I don't deserve him.

**When you don't wanna hurt him  
Cause you dont deserve him  
And theres no other way, yeah yeah yeah  
**

"Gaara!" I yell. Pleading for it not to be to late.

**I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you  
**

I look at my watch and realize its 5:59, and I take all my chakra to run faster than I could. But, for some reason, the chakra felt more natural, then produced. I guess it wasn't just the chakra, perhaps more of a mix of chakra and...will power, and possibly, the fear of losing Gaara.

**And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah  
**

I quickly pray that Gaara is still there, as I see the top of the Konoha's large gate entrances. I smile, thinking Gaara is still there. I take one last blast of energy and make it to the gates. I look down one last time to my watch and realize it has been 6:00 for 10 seconds now.

**Let me tell you the truth**  
**Just wanna be with you, can't hold back  
This is real, cause what we share  
It's undeniable, don't wanna hide no more  
Here I am, and I'm coming for you  
Oh  
**

I look up and a gust of wind rises and then falls. I run to where the sand laid. "GAARA!" I scream at the top of my lungs, hoping he heard me. I crumble to my knees realizing that he was gone. I cry my heart out. "Gaara." I whisper under my hiccup of sobs.

**I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you  
**

Gaara...he's gone...I will never get to love him now. But, out of nowhere a gust of wind carries some sand with it and someone appears. I can't see who it is until the sand settles.

**And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah  
**

And when it does...I see a glint of red. It's Gaara! "Gaara!!" I yell running to him and hugging him tightly. "What? I forgot my scrolls." I look up at him, still hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I-I love you! Please, tell me it's not to late to take up on that offer." He smiles and hugs back. I look down at my watch. It is now 6:04. "No, you're just on time." He says hugging back.

**Now that I have you  
****I won't ever let you go (Oh no) **

* * *

**Gosh, this was really fun to right! I hope you liked it. The song is Coming for you by Jojo, I had to alter the lyrics, just a a bit to fit the story. But I still love it! Review please! :)**


End file.
